Ilessan Hills (Daggerfall)
The Barony of the Ilessan Hills is an inland region of southern High Rock. It is on the coast of the Iliac Bay. Its capital is the city of Ilessan Hills, the regional deity is Arkay, and the dominant vampire bloodline is the Haarvenu family. The region is home to the Glenmoril Witches, and their respective coven. A large wildfire started in the region during the Warp in the West.The Warp in the West Since then, the region has been under the control of the Kingdom of Daggerfall. Factions *'Dark Brotherhood': Located in Aldingdale, Baelvale, Baelway, Blackley, Blackworth, Burgham, Charbeth, Charenham End, Chesterwick Derry, Croming, Crossfort, Crossham, Crosstower, Deerway, Eastlech, Fontwych, Gallotower, Gothwood, Graygate Hollow, Holmont, Ilessan Hills, Ipstry, Kirkbrone, Kirkvale, Lamcastle, Longbeth, Newbrone, Newmarket, Riptale, Ripvale, Singtown, and Westshire Field. *'Fighters Guild': Located in Aldhead Rock, Aldingdale, Arkcastle, Arktale, Baelbeth, Baelvale, Baelwall, Baelway, Blackley, Blackworth, Burgham, Charenham End, Croming, Crossfort, Deerway, Eastlech, Fontwych, Gallotower, Galloville, Gallowood, Galloworth, Gothwood, Graygate Hollow, Holmont, Holway, Ilessan Hills, Ipstry, Kirkbrone, Kirkfort, Kirkvale, Kirkwych, Knightswall, Lamcastle, Longbeth, Newbrone, Newtown, Oxtower, Reycroft, Singtown, Stokcart Garden, Stokwold, Upbrone, Westshire Field, and Wildering. *'Mages Guild': Located in Aldhead Rock, Baelvale, Baelwall, Baelway, Blackley, Blackworth, Burgham, Burging, Charbeth, Charenham End, Croming, Crossfort, Crosspath, Deerway, Eastlech, Gallotower, Galloville, Galloworth, Gothwell, Gothwood, Graygate Hollow, Holmont, Holway, Ilessan Hills, Ipstry, Kirkbrone, Kirkfort, Kirkvale, Knightswall, Lamcastle, Longbeth, Newbrone, Newmarket, Newtown, Oxmarket, Reycroft, Singley, Upbrone, Westshire Field, and Wildering. *'Thieves Guild': Located in Aldhead Rock, Aldingdale, Baelham, Baelwall, Baelway, Blackley, Blackworth, Burging, Charbeth, Crossfort, Deerway, Gallotower, Galloville, Galloworth, Gothmarket, Graygate Hollow, Ilessan Hills, Ipstry, Kirkbrone, Kirkvale, Lammore Commons, Longbeth, Longbrugh, Midbrugh Hollow, Midford, Newbrone, Newmarket, Oxtower, Singtown, Stokwold, Tunwych, Upbrone, Upcroft, and Westshire Field. Locations *Alddale *Aldbury *Alddale *Aldhead Rock *Aldingcester *Aldingleigh *Aldingway *Arkcastle *Arkfort *Arkley *Arktale *Baelbeth *Baelford *Baelham *Baelvale *Baelwall *Baelway *Blackbridge *Blackbrone Hill *Blackley *Blackmont *Blackworth *Broadville Wood *Broadwich Hill *Broadwych *Burgbrugh *Burgham *Burging *Burgleigh *Cathford Moor *Cathmore *Cathshire Rock *Charbeth *Charbrone *Charbury *Charcester *Charenham End *Charenmoth *Charenshire *Charenwell *Charvale *Charway Heath *Chestercart *Chesterpath *Chesterwick Derry *Cromdale *Croming *Crosscroft Derry *Crossfort *Crossham *Crosspath *Crosstower *Crosswick *Deerbrone *Deercart *Deerleigh *Deershire *Deerway *Deerwell *Eastlech *Eastley *Eastmarket *Eastwich *Fontwych *Gallotower *Galloville *Gallowood *Galloworth *Gothbridge *Gothbrone *Gothmarket *Gothtower *Gothwell *Gothwich *Gothwood *Gothworth Commons *Graygate Hollow *Graywall *Graywich *Grimgate *Grimtry Garden *Holborne *Holfort *Holmont Borough *Holmont *Holtale *Holtower *Holway *Horhope *Hormarket *Ilessan Hills (City) *Ipsborne *Ipsleigh *Ipsmarket *Ipstry *Kirkbrone *Kirkcroft *Kirkfort *Kirkhead *Kirkvale *Kirkwych *Knightsbeth *Knightsbury *Knightsmont *Knightswall *Lamcastle *Lammarket *Lammore Commons *Lamshire *Lamwell *Longbeth (Ilessan Hills) *Longbrugh (Ilessan Hills) *Longcart *Longton (Ilessan Hills) *Longville (Ilessan Hills) *Longwold *Longwych Commons *Longwych *Merford *Merhope *Mermont Minster *Merwold *Midbridge *Midbrugh Hollow *Midford *Miding *Newbridge Field *Newbrone *Newbrugh *Newmarket *Newtown *Newwych *Oxbrugh *Oxcester *Oxford *Oxmarket *Oxtower *Oxtry Borough *Oxwick (Kambria) *Pendale *Penwich *Penworth *Reycroft *Rippath *Riptale *Ripvale *Ripway *Ripwood *Singgate *Singhope *Singlech *Singley *Singmont *Singtown *Singway *Stokcart Garden *Stokmarket Commons *Stokmoth *Stokwick *Stokwold *Tambury Hollow *Tamtale *Tamwark Heath *The Hearthhart Cemetery *Tunbeth *Tunshire *Tunwych *Upbrone *Upcroft *Upmarket *Upville *Upway *Vanbrone *Vancart Commons *Vanley *Vanton *Warbridge *Warcart Hamlet *Warley *Westborne *Westbridge *Westshire Field *Westshire *Westway *Whitebrone Hamlet *Whitecester *Whitetower *Wildercester *Wilderfort *Wildering Appearances * * es:Baronía de las Colinas de Ilessan Category:Daggerfall: Regions Category:Daggerfall: High Rock Locations Category:Daggerfall: Ilessan Hills Locations